


When It Comes to Us

by therearenousernameleft



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, AryaxGendry Week 2017, F/M, Gendrya - Freeform, Gendrya Moderen AU, axgweek, cat got your tongue?, i know this is super late, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 17:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11948991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therearenousernameleft/pseuds/therearenousernameleft
Summary: Written for Arya x Gendry Week 2017.Prompt - Cat Got Your TongueJon finds out about Arya and Gendry.





	When It Comes to Us

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing except my mistakes (probably too many of those). All the characters belong to the person who gave us the ASOIAF series, G.R.R.M.

****When It Comes to Us** **

"Ohhh my God." Arya moaned, "Are you trying to kill me? Because you are succeeding."

Gendry chuckled. "You are the one who bet me that you could handle me if I go slow. I haven’t even started yet. Do you accept defeat M'lady?"

Arya groaned and threw her head back. Gendry smiled triumphantly. He kissed her inner thigh softly, trailing his fingers lightly near where she wanted it the most.

_There are no losers in this bet._

He continued to kiss her, making his was up when his phone rang.

"Don't you dare!" Arya said, glaring at him.

He chuckled. He wouldn't have, at first, but Arya looked so cute threatening him that he couldn't resist.

"You never know. It could be something important. Very important, " He teased, his fingers moving closer to where he knew she wanted. He pulled his hand back and got up.

"Gendry," Arya growled.

He winked at her and picked up his phone.

"Hey, Jon." He said, grinning at Arya.

"Hey, Gendry. Do you know where Arya is?" Jon asked

He saw Arya glaring at him and he chuckled. "No, why?"

"This is your fault. Don't blame me for what happens next." Arya whispered threateningly.

"Nothing, she was looking for you. She looked really angry. I thought I should give you a heads up. What did you do that made her so mad?"

_Not angry. Horny. Really, really horny._

They have been together for about 8 months now and still haven't told anyone. They decided to tell everyone around Christmas or till someone figures it out, whichever happens first.

Just as he was about to reply he heard a moan.

"What was that?" Jon asked.

He looked at Arya, to see if she was doing what it sounded like what she was doing, she wasn't. She looked at him with an evil grin and moaned again.

"Seriously, Gen what was that? Is someone with you?" Jon asked again.

"Uhh, No. No, I'm alone. It maybe from your side. I didn't hear anything."

_That was good._

Arya smiled mischievously, tilted her head back and moaned again.

His brain short-circuited. He was too busy watching Arya that he forgot he was on a call. With Jon. How is he supposed to tell Jon that it's his sister who's moaning because he, his best friend, decided to go slow and then on top of that take a phone call just to annoy her.

_KARMA!_

"Seriously, are you watching porn?" Jon asked.

_Yes. Thank you._

"YES! I mean, yeah, yeah, I'm watching porn," Gendry sighed in relief. He heard Jon laughing and telling Ygritte. Ygritte’s teasing he can handle.

_Today is not the day when Jon kills me._

"Ohhh Gendry," Arya's voice grew louder.

"Did she- uh, did I just hear your name?" Jon said incredulously.

"NO! No, she said Gently." He was kind of proud of himself for coming up with that so quick.

"Okay," Jon said skeptically, "Can you just pause it for a second, I got to ask you something."

"Yeah, sure -"

"Oh my God, GEN-DRY" Arya moaned loudly, enunciating his name.

"Okay, now it was definitely Gendry."

_I thought too soon. He is going to kill me today._

"It's a very specific porn," Gendry answered sheepishly.

He couldn't think of anything. Arya was there, lying in his bed making sounds that drove him crazy and on the phone, her brother, who will punch him, at the very least, if Gendry is being optimistic, if he finds out.

"Come back to bed, Gendry," Arya said loudly enough so that Jon could hear her. He knew that she knew very well that it was Jon. It was all because of that stupid bet.

"Is that Arya?" Jon's voice broke him out of his _last-day-on-earth_  thoughts and moving on to _definitely- last-day-on-earth_  thought.

"You are breaking up..... grrr.... I cannot grrr.....hear....grr....anything grrr."

"Don't you dare hang up on me, Gendry Waters. I'm coming over there. Don't you dare!" Jon yelled.

"Jon… Man, I cannot hear you. Jon….I….cannot…..hear…..you," Jon was still yelling when he disconnected and looked at Arya unbelievably.

_I cannot believe she did that._

"You were the one who decided to take the call when we were, what do they call it, yes, in throes of passion, " Arya teased.

He was still staring at her with his mouth hanging open in disbelief.

_Jon is going to kill me. Even before I get to tell her that I Love her._

Then it hit him, he still hasn’t told her that he loved her.

Arya snickered. With a wicked grin she asked, "What happened, Gen? Cat got your tongue?"

He blinked. "I love you."

Her smile vanished. "Don't joke about that."

"I love you," he said again, walking back to his bed.

"Gend-" Arya started, but Gendry cut her off with a kiss. She kissed him back with equal fervor.

When he pulled back he was smiling like…. _like a man who just told the love of his life that he loved her._

"I love you." He said, kissing her softly.

Arya smiled brightly. "I love you." She muttered so softly that he would have missed it if he wasn't looking at her. She laughed.

"I love you." Arya said loudly, laughing. Pulling him closer for another kiss. And another. And another.

"Oh, and by the way Jon is on his way over to kill me," Gendry said, kissing her neck.

Arya pushed him back, straddling him. "Want to go out with a bang."

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you guys think? I hope you like it. I know this is super late. Sorry. Again I'm sorry for all my mistakes. Thank you so much for reading <3


End file.
